Graustreif
Graustreif (Original: Graystripe) ist ein langhaariger, grauer Kater über dessen Rücken ein dunkelgrauer Aalstrich verläuft. Er hat bersteinfarbene Augen. Außerdem hat er ein eingerissenes Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Graupfote ist die erste Katze des DonnerClans, der Sammy begegnet. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung liefern sie sich einen heftigen Kampf. Dort wird Hauskater Sammy auf den DonnerClan aufmerksam. Die Clananführerin Blaustern und Graupfotes Mentor Löwenherz haben alles beobachtet und Graupfote stellt ihnen Sammy vor. Kurz darauf wird Sammy in den Clan aufgenommen. Graupfote stellt Feuerpfote (so heißt Sammy nun) den Clan vor. Zusammen mit Rabenpfote trainieren sie und kommen einem gefährlichen Geheimnis auf die Spur. Als Tigerkralle, Rabenpfotes Mentor, versucht, Rabenpfote umzubringen, bringen ihn Feuerpfote und Graupfote an einen sicheren Ort (zu der Scheune von Mikusch, einem freundlich gesinnten Einzelläufer). Kurz darauf kämpfen Graupfote und Feuerpfote Seite an Seite mit den Kriegern des DonnerClans, um den grausamen Braunstern, den Anführer des SchattenClans, zu vertreiben. Danach werden sie zu Kriegern ernannt. Sie heißen nun Graustreif und Feuerherz. Feuer und Eis Graustreif und Feuerherz bringen den vertriebenen WindClan zurück nach Hause. Als sie wieder in ihr eigenes Territorium zurückkehren wollen, erwischt sie eine FlussClan-Patrouille. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, in dem Graustreif den FlussClan-Krieger Weißkralle in die Schlucht stürzt. Er versucht ihn noch zu packen, schafft es aber nicht. Leopardenfell schwor ihm Rache. Er lernt Silberfluss aus dem FlussClan kennen, als er mit seinem Schüler Farnpfote und seinem Freund Feuerherz mit dessen Schülerin Rußpfote beim Fluss jagt. Als Graustreif auf dem gefrorenen Nass einer Wasserratte hinterherjagt, bricht das Eis und er fällt in das kalte Wasser. Silberfluss rettet ihn vor dem Ertrinken. Ab dem Moment treffen sie sich regelmäßig an den Sonnenfelsen. Als Feuerherz davon erfährt, macht er ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er damit gegen das Gesetz der Krieger verstoßen hatte. Graustreif gehorcht ihm nicht und streitet sich mit seinem besten Freund. Das stellt die beiden Freunde auf eine harte Probe. Fast wäre ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen, als Feuerherz in einem Kampf der silbergetigerten Kätzin gegenübersteht. Doch er zeigt Respekt vor ihrer Liebe zu Graustreif und lässt sie ohne einen Kratzer davonkommen, was aber Dunkelstreif sah. Geheimnis des Waldes Graustreif verspricht, sich mit seiner Freundin nur noch am Baumgeviert zu treffen, da es dort unauffälliger ist und sie das Gesetz der Krieger nicht gleich doppelt brechen. Dann bekommt Silberfluss Junge von Graustreif, bei deren Geburt sie starb. Lange wurde nach einer Lösung gesucht, überlegt und gestritten. Schließlich wurde beschlossen, die Jungen im Clan der Mutter zu behalten. Graustreif war traurig, seine Jungen nicht sehen zu können, also schließt er sich dem FlussClan an. Im FlussClan werden die beiden Jungen Sturmjunges und Federjunges getauft. Feuerstern ist sehr traurig darüber das sein Freund zum FlussClan gegangen ist. Vor dem Sturm Als das Feuer im Territorium des DonnerClans ausbricht, hilft Graustreif seinem alten Clan so gut es geht und da er sich im FlussClan nie richtig wohl gefühlt hat, fragt er Blaustern, ob er wieder zurückkommen könnte. Diese verbietet es ihm aber wütend. Graustreif ist darüber sehr traurig und besucht Feuerherz immer wieder in dessen Territorium. thumb|left|260px|Graustreif (hinten) und Millie (vorne) Gefährliche Spuren Graustreif berichtet Feuerherz bei der großen Versammlung von Leopardensterns Plan, die Sonnenfelsen einzunehmen. Später muss er gegen den DonnerClan kämpfen, da Leopardenstern die Sonnenfelsen zurück möchte. Im Kampf macht er Feuerherz darauf aufmerksam, das Blaustern von Nebelfuß und Steinfell bedroht wid. Als Leopardenstern eingreifen möchte, hält Graustreif sie auf. Er wird vom FlussClan verbannt. Deswegen bittet er Blaustern, zurückkommen zu dürfen und er wird wieder aufgenommen. Graustreif war auch dabei, als Feuerherz, Sandsturm und Wolkenschweif die Leiche von Wieselpfote finden und Maispfote, die sehr schwer verletzt ist, zurück ins Lager schleppen. Er wird auch Prinzessin vorgestellt und läuft mit, als sie die Hundemeute zum Wasserfall locken. Als Feuerherz Blaustern aus dem Wasser zog, kämpfte er kurzzeitig mit Tigerstern, damit der nicht zu Feuerherz, Blaustern, Steinfell und Nebelfuß vordringen konnte.Leider stirbt Blaustern. Stunde der Finsternis Graustreif findet Dunkelstreifs Verrat heraus, als er sieht, wie Dunkelstreif versucht, das kleine Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren zu füttern. Ampferjunges bestätigt das und Graustreif wird in seinem Clan endlich wieder akzeptiert. Dunkelstreif wurde verbannt. Als Dunkelstreif Feuerstern angreift, tötet Graustreif ihn. Nach Weißpelz' Tod am Ende des Bandes wird er Zweiter Anführer des DonnerClans. Special Adventures Feuersterns Mission Er übernimmt die Führung im Clan, als Feuerstern und Sandsturm aufbrechen um den WolkenClan zufinden. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Er macht sich Sorgen um seine Jungen als er erfährt, dass sie verschwunden sind. Ebenso macht er sich auch Sorgen um Feuersterns Tochter, Eichhornpfote, und auch um den jungen Krieger Brombeerkralle. Mondschein Er ist immer noch besorgt und teilt auch Feuersterns Ärger über die Zweibeiner; genau genommem auch über den WindClan, der aus Verzweiflung vom Fluss- und DonnerClan Beute stielt. Als sich die Clans treffen, greift er Moorkralle, den Zweiten Anführer des WindClans an. Morgenröte Graustreif nimmt an der Befreiungsaktion teil, bei der die DonnerClan-Katzen versuchen, die vielen gefangenen Katzen aus den Zweibeinerkäfigen zu retten. Am Schluss schafft er es noch knapp Lichtherz zu befreien, kann aber selber nicht mehr entkommen. Er wird von einem Zweibeiner gefangen, in eines ihrer Monster gesperrt und weggefahren. Familie *Mutter: Glanzfell *Vater: Flickenpelz *Halbbrüder: Schlammfell, Regenpelz, Langschweif, Dunkelstreif *Halbschwester: Ampferschweif *Großvater: Adderfang *Großmutter: Swiftbreeze *Onkel: Rotschweif *Tanten: Leopardenfuß, Tüpfelblatt *Cousin: Tigerstern *Cousinen: Nightkit, Miskit, Sandsturm *Gefährtinnen: Silberfluss, Millie *Söhne: Sturmpelz, Bumblestripe *Töchter: Federschweif, Briarlight, Blossomfall *Enkel: Pine *Enkelin: Lark Sonstiges *Auf der Facebookseite von Vicky wurde klar, dass Glanzfell und Flickenpelz seine Eltern sind *Er wurde erst als solide grau beschrieben *Auch wurde er mehrmals mit grünen Augen beschrieben *In ''Stunde der Finsternis wird er mit gelben Augen beschrieben *Graustreif hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da seine Eltern die Geschwister von Tüpfelblatt sind *Er hasst es, wenn sein Fell nass wird, da es immer so lange dauert bis es trocken ist *Seine Eltern sind (seltsamerweise) Geschwister Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere